Hold on
by Smalllady08
Summary: Resolution. The final moment between Chakotay and Janeway in New Earth.


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **Resolution. The final moment between Chakotay and Janeway in New Earth.

**Enjoy.**

**Hold on**

_Hold on I still want you_

_Come back I still need you_

_Let me take your hand I'll make it right_

_I swear to love you all my life_

**Hold on-Chord overstreet**

Kathryn Janeway stared at the trees ahead knowing it'd be the last time they would see them, that she'd feel so in peace and relaxed and with Chakotay. Thinking about the commander made her heart beat faster and she closed her eyes lowering her head ans remembering about their joined hands and breaking and then stopping any chance of them having a romantic relationship because she was afraid. Afraid of getting involved with him, of loving him more than she already did and then end up losing him too.

"I'm a coward for falling in love and fearing it." She murmured still with her eyes closes and then she sighed.

Behind her Chakotay was with his heart accelerated watching the woman he loved more than anything showing her feelings for him and proving she was afraid of open up. He knew it had been difficult for her losing so many people she loved just like him and having the responsibility of commanding a starship but what they felt for each other was special and shouldn't be ignored.

The man then approached, pressing his chest against her back and feeling Janeway turn to him in surprise and shock, her face flushed while thinking he might have listen what she was saying when then the man murmured gently:

"You're not a coward Kathryn." He promised taking a hand to her face and brushing away gently a strand of hair escaping from her bun, seeing her blue eyes shine and she parted her lips in surprise.

"Chakotay..." Her heart was beating so fast at the thought of him hearing her and then she sighed closing her eyes for a moment and admitting in a painful voice, hating her weakness. "Not when it's about relationships... I'm afraid Chakotay of getting involved with you and then lose you, the most important person to me now."

"You're afraid and it's okay. I can't promise you nothing will happen to one of us you know." Chakotay told her, touched at her words and seeing her nod and he smiled, saying softly: "But I can promise to wait for you because while I'm alive I'll always love you. Because you're an incredible woman."

"You would wait for me?" The woman stared at him in surprise seeing her beautiful smile which warmed her heart and his hand slipped to hers, raising their joined fingers between them like that night, her small hand being involved by his bigger and tanned one.

"Of course I would. As long as it took."

"It's you who is incredible Chakotay for wanting to wait for this stubborn woman." She murmured with a giggle seeing him smile and she smiled, touched at him and took her free hand to his tattoo, running her fingertips over the ink and seeing him sigh at her touch.

She then took a deep breath and made her decision, saying with passion:

"I think the last weeks of waiting had been enough." Chakotay stared at her in surprise, heart beating faster. "I don't want to go back to Voyager and ignore all that happened here."

"Are you sure?" He watched her blue eyes shine while she opened a beautiful smile a little anxious, nodding and Chakotay squeezed their joined hands, saying:

"I love you Kathryn Janeway."

"I love you too Chakotay." She whispered with love, staring at the man in front of her who was making her heart heart go crazy and stared at her with so much love.

Taking one hand to her waist Chakotay pressed the woman to his body, seeing her face so closer and pink lips parted in a smile full of expectation, so beautiful while still caressing his tattoo and then she closed her eyes, feeling his firm but gentle lips over hers.

Both felt the electricity running through their bodies when their lips had touched, a huge happiness invading them at the knowledge that when they left New Earth they still would have each other in Voyager and the love that had started to grown there.

The kiss became intense and Janeway parted her lips for his tongue while they fought for control, squeezing their joined fingers and Chakotay involved the woman with hos body, the hand on her waist making her tremble.

When they broke the kiss to breath they heard something coming from the trees and they saw the monkey there and Janeway smiled while Chakotay hugged her from behind, feeling a huge happiness inside of him for having that woman in his arms and he rested his hands around her waist, kissing her cheek and staring at the monkey too.

Janeway sighed in his arms, letting her hands over his and caressing them, feeling his warmth and she turned her face aside, finding Chakotay, both happy.


End file.
